Field of the Invention
The invention relates to plumbing fixtures such as faucets, more particularly to a no-tools method and kit for faucet assembly installation and also to a new spread faucet assembly.
Description of Related Art
Faucet assemblies present in the art typically include at least one valve assembly for controlling hot and cold water flow to a spout. The valve assembly is in fluid communication with the spout and a fluid supply such as a household water supply. The valve assembly and spout are typically mounted on a sink deck using a preformed faucet base. Other faucet assemblies, referred to as spread faucet assemblies, are known and are designed to be mounted without a traditional faucet base.
An example of a spread faucet assembly may be found in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0073205 which shows a spread faucet assembly designed to reduce contaminants in waterways. The faucet assembly includes a water control valve assembly in fluid communication with a delivery spout. The assembly includes retainers to prevent up or down movement of the waterway in the assembly. The delivery spout and hot and/or cold water valve control assembl(ies) each have a conduit and a base. The conduit is secured at one end to a connector by a clip. The delivery spout may be secured to a sink deck via a mounting shank with an associated mounting nut and washer. Each water control valve assembly is secured to the sink deck via a threaded valve body and an associated mounting nut and washer. Each water control valve assembly has a conduit that may have a water connection coupling nut for connection to a fluid supply.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,405,749 also discloses a quick mount faucet assembly. The end body valve assemblies are each in fluid communication with a spout via interconnecting hoses attached to a T-joint connector. The spout is attached to the sink deck via a threaded rod and associated wedge nut member. Each valve assembly is attached to the sink deck via a threaded body and an associated threaded wedge nut.
European Patent Application No. EP 1 134 320 A2 teaches a three-part tap assembly having a spout and two taps designed for ease of installation. Each tap is in fluid communication with the spout via a hose connected to the tap. Each hose is shown to include an end having a nut for mating to the threaded ends of the taps.
The installation of plumbing fixtures such as spread faucet assemblies known in the art typically requires tools such as wrenches, pliers, screwdrivers, and the like. For example, a wrench is typically required for securing the spout and valve assemblies to a sink deck or a bathtub. A wrench is also typically required for connecting the hexagonal nuts on the fluid conduits of the valve assemblies to a fluid supply. Use of these tools increases the time, cost and difficulty of installing plumbing fixtures such as spread faucet assemblies, particularly in the confined spaces beneath a kitchen or lavatory sink deck or a bathtub.
Accordingly, there still exists a need in the art for a spread faucet assembly having few parts that can be installed without tools. It is important that the installer can easily and quickly mount the spread faucet assembly without tools, particularly within the small and awkward locations under a sink deck or bathtub.